


Fall

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [30]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Superboycest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Conner and Jon are now part of Brainiac's collection.Day 30: Forced to commit rape.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283450) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



No matter how many walls are knocked down, more always appear. They are both half human and you shouldn't think about that, but they are starting to get tired. Jonathan leans on his knees, panting with his lips apart, rinsing the sweat from his forehead. Conner does the same, takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor.

The older one bumps his head against the wall in another vain attempt to remember how they ended up in that situation. Jon sits down on the white marble floor, not having his suits on. The last thing Conner remembers is coming home from school, finding Clark, Lois and Jon on the farm and all sitting down to have lunch with Pa and Ma Kent.

"Jon. What's the last thing you remember?" Conner turns around so he can look at the boy on the ground.

"We were eating". The child answers excitedly. He can see the broken walls behind Jon, as far as he can see. So, was that the truth, or was it an implanted memory? Kon hits the granite again, opening another huge hole. It is unlike the previous rooms, not just bright white.

Conner crosses the threshold slowly, signaling the other boy to stay behind. The older Kent recognizes the theme instantly; he must not be a genius for it. There's a huge X on the wall, right in front of him, a bed, a swing and something that could only be described as a shoe store chair, but it must not be that. All bright red.

"Don't go in, I'll check." Conner asks, maybe there was some kidnapped girl willing to reward her savior. Walk to the center of the room, check under the bed, empty. Kent sighs a little disappointed, as he raises his fist determined to move forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". The voice echoes in the bedroom, Conner checks every corner again. Looking for something in the clothes, as he knows he cannot see through the walls. Jon ignores the warning and goes into the room called by the swing at the foot of the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Conner asks, looking around the room.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is what I want." The voice answers.

"Where are we?" he asks again.

"This is my collection and you are mine now". That's enough to know who's behind it. He manages to understand why the walls seemed infinite, as he looks at the hole he had repaired before his eyes.

"Superman..."

"Superman is also here, in my collection. You, son of Luthor, if you're half as smart as your father is, you'll understand this".

"Are you talking to someone?" asks Jon, as they try to figure out how the swing works.

"Don't you listen to it?" Conner turns to observe the boy.

"Should I put my legs in here?" the boy asks.

"No, come down from there." Kon approaches, holding out his hand to help him down.

"You know what I want you to do". Brainiac insists, now Conner knows that only he can hear him. "I'll free you; he won't remember when you leave.

"I can't." He says aloud Kon. Jonathan looks at him with intrigue.

"You can't what?" Jon asks. He is still on the swing, in his innocence as a child he does not know the true use of that tool.

"You came in here looking for a human female, what's the difference?" Brainiac asks again.

"It's a child."

"Who is a child?" Jon questions.

"I can make you see it as a human woman."

"That's not the problem."

"Conner. What is happening?" Jon's little hands go into his own jeans, opening them. The terror is visible in his eyes as he slips them out of his body wearing his underwear as well.

"Jon, stop." The older boy asks. Lane arranges his legs in the openings of the swing by dropping his pants to the ground. He opens his sweatshirt, tossing it in with the other clothes. He spreads his thighs to show Conner the inside of his body. Tears stream down his eyes, not understanding what's going on.

"It's okay, I'll do it. Stop, don't force him". Conner accepts. Jon blinks quickly, throwing himself into the arms of the older Kent as soon as he regains control of his body. Kon can feel his arms and legs moving, just like a puppet. He lifts Jonathan, carrying him to the edge of the bed. "Jon. You?"

Conner is silent, he doesn't know what to ask. Have your parents talked to you about how babies are made? Do you know anything about flowers and bees? They weren't human, none of that would apply. Kon was made in a lab and the process to make Jon was almost as complicated. Brainiac said he wouldn't remember, but he couldn't trust him. In the same way, if he didn't let them go, if everything was a lie. If he had Clark watching, there was no way to know.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Conner asks again.

"You can't." The villain answers without hesitation. "The choices are, you do it yourself as you wish or I control both of you."

"What is it?" Questions Jon. Conner bites his tongue, savoring the bile in his throat. If he plans to force them, it's best to make it as painless as possible for both of them.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself. We'd better get some rest here before we go on." Kon lifts the sheets, letting the boy go under them.

"I'm not exactly a patient type of person." Brainiac speaks again. Conner sits on the edge of the bed, taking off his boots, pulling up his pants. He swallows thickly and sighs, Jon is sitting there looking curiously around. Kon approaches the other boy, leaning over him.

"Conner?" Jon asks. When the older boy's hand goes up his bare leg to the junction of his thighs.

"None of this is true Jon. You're dreaming, remember? After eating cake, you fell asleep watching TV". The boy meditates for a second, supported by the metal control of Brainiac nods. "You, you want this, don't you?"

"Yes." The boy accepts without taking his eyes off of Conner's. Kon puts his hand on the boy's chest, pushing him against the bed, fitting between Lane's legs.

"What do you want to do, Jon?" the older boy asks. The kid's lips separate, bringing his face closer to Kon's.

"I don't know".

"You want your big brother to fuck you". Conner explains, as he bites the inside of his cheeks, disgusted by his behavior.

"Is that what I want?" the boy asks.

"Yes, that's why you brought us here". Kon answers, noticing the emptiness in the bottom of his stomach. He takes the boy's face in his hand, bringing his mouth close to the boy's separated lips, kissing him. Pushing his tongue into the boy's cavity, slowly caressing his palate. Jonathan's little hands close over Conner's shirt, letting the more experienced Kent guide him.

Conner's knee is pressed between Jon's legs, allowing the boy to rub against it. The younger one gasps, when Kon breaks the kiss, down his neck. He reaches the boy's flat chest, while Conner is said to be a girl with small breasts, not a boy, not Clark's son.

He takes one of the buttons between his fingers, bringing the other one to his lips. Jonathan's little body curves, moaning aloud. Possibly with no knowledge of modesty, his legs separate allowing Conner to take his hand inside them, holding the tiny cock. Wrapping it in his fist, he begins to move his wrist slowly, testing what kind of touch seems to please the boy the most.

The minor's voice fluctuates, sobbing and mute at every touch. He pulls on Conner's clothes, tearing his shirt, as he spills into the hand of his father's clone. The boy trembles, covering his mouth with his open palm, letting tears of pleasure fall down his cheeks. Brainiac must be controlling him somehow, not only that he must be seeing everything.

Lane gasps, her chest moving erratically. Conner takes his wet hand to the boy's bottom, rubbing his fingers against the virgin flesh of the child. Jon groans as soon as a finger is pressed on his hole, separating his thighs, looking with his dark blue eyes by desire.

"Conner." The minor calls to him, with a crying voice. "Why can I only think of you sticking your penis inside me?"

That confirms his suspicions, he doesn't know what kind of things the villain is putting in Jon's head, but at least it helps that it is not so unpleasant for him. Lane puts up no resistance, takes one of the older man's fingers without a problem, lifts his legs and closes his eyes. Sobbing as Conner pushes for a second. Kon leaves the touch on the boy's chest, kissing his abdomen that still retains that little baby belly.

He sucks on both of the bones that stick out from his hips and holding him by his impossibly small waist helps him turn over. He separates the boy's buttocks, sinking his face into the tender flesh. He has never done something like that before; it must be Brainiac's work, even if he said he would not force them.

He passes his tongue over his hole, soaking the flesh with his saliva, and nails himself to the entrails of the boy. Lane raises his face, turning a little to observe how Conner is eating him. He sobs aloud, taking one of his buttocks in his little hand, giving the older one room to suck it better.

Kon dives into the boy's cavity, pushing his forefinger into Jon's narrow interior. Delighting in the ease with which its warm walls separate, he is desperate to take it. Conner soaks up a second finger, forcing the hole, wetting its tight interior. Listening to Lane moan unabashedly, he spreads his legs and lifts his hip to bring his father's clone's tongue deeper. His older brother, just as he said.

The older one stands up, taking his hard cock. Lane turns on his own, taking his thin legs in his hands, separating his thighs. Allowing the older one to see how stretched out and wet he is, ready for Conner to take him. Brainiac should be pulling his strings on that; Jonathan would never do anything like that and he would never get excited about touching a kid.

He presses the tip of his limb over the boy's hole, slowly pushing himself into his bowels. Marveling at how tight Jon is, his virgin flesh stretching out to grab him, he doesn't fully enter the kid, Lane sobs, digging his nails into his thighs as he groans aloud and rolls over on the bed. Rubbing his head on the pillow, he can feel his body dilate, taking a bit of his brother's dick.

Conner takes the boy's hands between his own, raising his arms above the boy's head. He steps back, hitting Jonathan's little butt, without going all the way inside. Jon closes his eyes, frowning, panting aloud as Kon begins to go deeper into his body.

The boy's thin legs rise, clenching his toes. He notices the warmth of having Conner so deep in his belly. Tapping his insides, as he expands to carry him fully. Kon grinds his teeth, trying to control himself, which is not something he has felt before. The boy is narrow like no other, wet from sucking him, his cavity contracting at each stroke, massaging him in its center.

Jonathan trembles, curving his little body, allowing Conner to penetrate it completely. The older Kent squeezes the tiny hands between his own, stopping inside the boy, sinking his face into the infant's neck to calm down. Lane sobs, rolling over on the bed. Wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. Panting against his ear.

"Conner, Conner." Lane sobs, her voice heavy with effort. Panting between each word. "So deep in my stomach, it's so full".

The older one stands up a little, looking into Lane's eyes. His cheeks red and wet with tears, his lips parted as they gasped for air. Conner can see the little lump in his stomach, it's really deep in his fine body. He steps back, noticing how the lump in his belly becomes small and increases when it sinks completely into his bowels.

Jon holds on to his hands, letting out short moans as Conner begins to pound his hole at a steady pace. He comes out completely to go all the way in, letting his little hole close to expand to the edge. Jonathan sobs, his voice echoing off the walls of the room, joining the sound of the bed and their skins clashing.

"Your insides feel amazing, better than any other girl". Conner flatters the boy, but he doesn't want to say that out loud. Jonathan even seems to like it; he hears him purring against his ear when he says it and his already narrow interior shrinks at his words.

Penetrating mercilessly into his center, Lane screams, sinking his teeth into Conner's shoulder. Pouring himself into their bodies, he shakes himself by clenching his brother in his warm interior, as tears of pleasure pour from his blue eyes. Drowning his voice in Kon's skin, he closes his legs around the elder's waist.

Conner stands up, grabbing the boy's thin wrists, pulling his thin arms to set a stronger rhythm. Clark's son's relaxed little body takes over, housing him inside. Giving short moans at every penetration Conner gives him, his narrow bowels adapting to rough use, enjoying being sullied by the older boy.

The older Kent sticks completely into the hole the younger one. Biting his tongue to avoid saying something a kid shouldn't hear. Crowding Jon's inner virgin with sperm, letting the moist warmth spill out of his guts spreading the sticky feeling in his center. Lane lays his tiny hands on his belly, looking up in amazement at Conner.

"My insides feel like warmth." Lane rubs his stomach, looking at Conner still panting in front of him. The older man takes the boy's face in his hands, bringing their mouths closer together again.

"He's too small for X, take him on the swing." Brainiac's voice sounds in his head again, it was not a good idea to follow his orders in the first place.

My Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who read this challenge and especially to the 3 people who like this couple. Literally nobody asked for this, but I will still write it.
> 
> I emphasize again that I will give away 2 stories for Christmas. Follow me on Twitter.


End file.
